The Face of Loneliness
by marvill
Summary: In a world where demons and humans co-exist in dislike for each other, being a half breed is something of a sin. Inuyasha is a foster child taken in by Mrs. Higurashi. She knows how hard life can be and she shields her child from the harsh outside world. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The face of loneliness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise in any way. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 1**

**Epilogue**

**The face of loneliness**

**In a world where demons and humans co-exist in dislike for each other, being a half breed is something of a sin. Inuyasha is a foster child taken in by Mrs. Higurashi. She knows how hard life can be and she shields her child from the harsh outside world. Inuyasha's human mother died of illness, and his father killed for committing the sin of breeding with a human woman. Inuyasha grows up a quiet boy, confused as to why he is any different. He learns to trust no one but his mother, and hates anyone who tries to judge him. His step-sister Kagome, a beauty, full of light, she's very popular with the boys and Inuyasha is just sickened with her. Always tries to act as if everything is okay when she's so perfect she doesn't know the feeling of being all alone.**

Inuyasha looked outside his tinted window at the people passing by walking the streets going along with their lives. A surge of anger flowed through his veins and his palms tightened into fists. He was trapped in an 11x9 room with nothing but his stacks of journals. He found peace in writing his frustrations in paper.

He turned to the sloppy stack over his desk, walked over, and grabbed the journal at the top. He sat down and opened it to a blank page. He grabbed a pen from his pencil cup and tried it out by writing a few scribbles. The pen seemed to be out of ink so he tried another, and another. He really hoped this year his mom would finally buy him that laptop he wanted so he could have an upgrade from the dusty journals he was running out of space to store. Finally finding a pen that worked he began his entry.

_Sunday, January 26, 2014_

_So I'm sitting here in my room. Nothing new. Mom is always working and I'm still not allowed out of the grounds of the shrine. I recently went through a home school teacher change. Mom doesn't want me to know, but I think she booked it because she hated me. Fuck her then too. I don't need her. I still don't understand where I stand. I hate the life I live. This is the only thing that makes me feel okay. This .15 cent note book mom buys me at the dollar store is the only person I have to talk to. It sounds stupid doesn't it? Why can't they get over themselves and let me out? Kagome actually sat with me at breakfast today. She tried to get a conversation out of me, but it's just too weird. She's always trying to be nice to me, but I know she's just trying to be nice because mom tells her to. She's got so many friends, why would she want to talk to me? Stupid girl..._

He closed the journal and stacked it back up in its place. Leaning back in his chair he stared up at the ceiling and tried to catch his gaze on a single blade from the ceiling fan. Getting a bit dizzy, he stood up and walked to the kitchen downstairs. The light from outside creeping through the windows graced his pale soft skin. It felt good on him. How he wished he could just run out into the open without being looked at like some kind of monster.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'm making Udon." His mother said.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can snack on before?" He asked.

His mother went into the fridge and pulled out some baby carrots. "Here. It's healthy and delicious."

Inuyasha eyed the small bag. His mother was such a health nut. "Thanks mom."

He grabbed the bag and walked into the living room. He plopped on the couch and found the remote to the TV. Turning it on and settling into his seat he began to crunch into his carrots. There was something on the news about a criminal demon being wanted for allegations of killing a local human woman, but it didn't interest him so he changed the channel. Some anime was on and he began to watch as the girls ran around in their short skirts and huge breasts.

"Hello? I'm home!" He voice traveled through the house.

Inuyasha let a low growl escape his vocal chords. Kagome was home. Those big brown eyes always showing him signs of sorrow and pity. He couldn't stand her fake concern. His mom never forced him to have some kind of relationship with her. She understood his difficult position and that meant he was not forced to do anything he didn't feel comfortable with. He did not feel any kind of comfort around Kagome Higurashi, so befriending her was not going to happen.

Kagome pulled her shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Mm..Smells good mom. I'm starving!"

"Dear, will you set the table? I'm just about done cooking this udon."

Kagome grabbed a few place mats and napkins and walked into the dining room. She looked over through the doorway and noticed Inuyasha's ears peaking over the couch as he watched TV. She finished with the things she had in her hand and went back into the kitchen to grab the silverware and the bowls.

"How's Inuyasha today?" She asked.

"He's fine dear. Why do you ask?"

"I sort of talked to him this morning over breakfast. He wasn't very talkative, but I just want to make him feel comfortable around me." She stacked the bowls and grabbed the silverware. She stood there waiting on her mother's reply.

"That is a nice gesture on your part Kagome. I don't want to make him feel unwanted or like he's a burden in any way. Please go easy on him. He's very shy dear." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Of course mom. I just try and he never says anything. It's like talking to a wall." She said.

Mrs. Higurashi just shrugged and turned the heat off the udon. "Go and set the table. I'll come serve the bowls in just a sec."

Kagome set the bowls and silverware and looked up again at the silver haired boy. He sat there flipping through channels, indifferent to anything around him.

She walked over and stood behind him. Inuyasha tensed up, but refused to look back at her. He acted as if he didn't notice her presence behind him.

"Hey there." She broke the silence. She saw his ears twitch in acknowledgement, but not a word came from his mouth.

She made her way around the couch and sat right next to him. She felt him subtly inch his way away from her.

Kagome looked down at her hands twirling around her fingers. "Um, how was your day?"

Inuyasha shrugged keeping his eyes glued to the TV. What was she trying at?

Kagome, giving up, stood and straightened her skirt. "Well, food is ready. Come join us." She said and walked away into the dining room.

Inuyasha watched her leave and relaxed as he saw her disappear into the living room. She couldn't be this nice could she?

He got himself up and turned the TV off. He walked to the dining room and sat down. His mother came in with a big pot of good smelling udon.

"Kagome, call the guys in here. They're outside. Grandpa is cleaning the shed and your brother is playing soccer." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome walked off and soon Inuyasha heard the door click open and closed. He was never bothered by Sota. The kid was always glued to his video games and soccer that he never even bothered with Inuyasha. They were years apart and had nothing in common.

"Son. I know you feel a little intimidated by Kagome and Sota, but I assure you they are good kids. Try to make an effort to talk to them. I know it's hard to relate to them because they spend so much time outdoors." Mrs. Higurashi said putting her hands on his shoulders in comfort.

Inuyasha rested a hand over hers. He knew she meant nothing but good. He trusted this woman. Her kindness was as pure as his previous mother.

"Okay." Is all he managed to say. She poured a ladle full of udon into his bowl. The smell shot up his nose and his mouth began to water.

Kagome and the others walked into the house and joined the two at the dining table. Mrs. Higurashi finished serving everyone and sat down herself.

"Wow, this smells really good." Kagome's grandpa said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

Everyone began to eat. Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha as he ate his bowl in silence. He looked up and their eyes met. A blush formed on her cheeks and she looked back down at her food.

"Kagome, Sota, have you two finished your weekend homework?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I did. Sota has been playing soccer all weekend." Kagome said laughingly.

Sota shot her a glare. "I did do my homework!" He argued.

"If I get any phone calls about this, I'll take your video games away for 2 weeks Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said.

After dinner ended Kagome helped her mother clean up the dishes and put up the left overs. She thanked her mother for dinner and walked upstairs to her room. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from her boyfriend, Hojo.

_Hey beautiful. What are you up to?_

A smile spread across her face and she began to type a reply.

_Nothing. Just got done with dinner. About to hop into the shower. _

She put the phone down on her nightstand and made her way back into the hall and down to the bathroom.

She turned the water on and adjusted the water to a nice warm temperature. She undressed and stepped into the shower. The water ran down her body in a soothing warm embrace.

"Ahh..this feels so good." She said to herself.

She squirted some shampoo into her palm and began to lather it into her hair. She washed it off and began to condition. In the midst of that a vision of Inuyasha came to her mind. She remembered her mother's words over dinner.

"_Maybe I should try a more subtle way of approaching him." _She thought to herself.

She finished showering and wrapped herself in a towel. She stepped out and walked back into her room. On the way she walked by Inuyasha's room and saw that the door was slightly cracked.

She crept up to the door and peeked in. She saw him lying on his bed listening to music. She would try to talk to him again. First, she would have to get dressed.

She went into her room and saw the glow from her phone indicating there was an unread message. She unlocked it and read the message.

_Sounds sexy. How about sending me a nude? _

Kagome blushed and began to reply.

_Too late. I'm already dressed. Maybe next time _

She put the phone down and walked into her closet for a set of pajamas. She finally decided on a simple solid pink set of pajama pants and a button up shirt. She walked out into the hallway and towards Inuyasha's room.

The door was still cracked open and she peeked in once more. This time he sat at his desk looking into a journal. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. Inuyasha quickly closed the journal and turned to see Kagome standing at the door.

"May I come in?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked down and remembering his mother's words, he nodded. She walked in and didn't know whether it was okay to sit or not, so she just stood.

"What you doing there?" She looked at the journal on his desk.

"Uh, nothing. Just reading over a few notes from home schooling." He said.

She nodded. He turned to the radio and turned it off. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He motioned for Kagome to sit on his desk chair, but she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Inuyasha blushed and looked down onto his lap.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to socialize with the outside world. I want you to allow me to come into your world. I don't want you to be lonely." Kagome said.

She didn't get a response and he didn't look up at all. She sighed and reached for his hand. Inuyasha was now feeling his entire face turn red and he looked up at the bright brown eyes that looked deep into his. Her warm touch felt so new to him. Her hand felt so soft and gentle holding his.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't judge you. I don't think you're a monster or an accident. I know you're special, and I know you have a good heart inside." She spoke to him.

Inuyasha looked down at their hands intertwined. He didn't know what to think. Was she really being this honest? Did she really want to be around him? He shook his hand away from her and scooted away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why? What's your point? I'm good without you or anyone else." He said. Pushing her away would keep him safe.

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha, just let me in." She said with a smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Let's go outside for a bit." She suggested.

"Why? I can't go anywhere past the shrine."

"Just come on. Let's walk around the shrine."

Kagome pulled him with her and out into the hallway. They made their way downstairs and slipped on some shoes. Kagome opened the front door slowly and led Inuyasha outside with her. They walked around the shrine grounds for a bit in silence.

"I don't want you to be lonely. I'm your foster sister. We're family." She said.

"Why now?" He asked.

"I was always afraid of you rejecting me. I wanted to give you your space." She admitted.

Inuyasha looked up into the darkening sky. He was so nervous he couldn't believe it. The wind blew a bit and her sweet scent hit his nose. She smelled of strawberries. The scent was intoxicating.

They ended up at the sacred tree that provided shade to their shrine. A tree that was so special to the family. Kagome sat down followed by Inuyasha.

"You have a lot of friends. Why would you want to talk to someone like me?"

"You know how silly you sound? I want to get to know you Inuyasha. You've been living here for so long now. It's only normal I get to know my foster brother." She said.

Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled expression. He stood up and took a few steps towards the house.

"Don't waste your time." He said and walked away from her. He could not be tricked. He would not be dragged into that illusion she created.

"Wait!" She called out, but Inuyasha kept on walking. He walked inside and ran up to his room and closed the door.

He sat on the edge of his bed and threw himself back. He closed his eyes and replayed the events that took place, and all the words she said. She had a face of sincerity, but it was just so hard for him to just sit and agree with her. It was all so surreal. He slowly drifted to sleep with the memory of her scent and her touch on his mind.

Kagome made her way up to her room and lay face down on her bed hugging her pillow. She really tried to get him to open up to her, but it's as if she actually made it worse. She hoped he would take her words into consideration. She looked up and saw her phone's glow indicating a new message.

_I miss you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow at school._

She was comforted a bit by his desire for her. Being rejected by Inuyasha hit something in her and it didn't feel good.

_I can't wait either. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning at school. Love you. _

She put her phone on its charger and covered herself with the blankets. She slept that night, dreaming of being in a wonderful place with a silver haired half demon.

**A/N: I wanted to try my hand at an AU and here is my first chapter. I hope you like it as I do. Reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The face of loneliness**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Inuyasha franchise. All assets belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 2: Nice to meet you**

Kagome awoke to the ringing in her dreams being caused by the alarm clock she set. After a few hits to the snooze button, she got up and stretched out her tired body. She looked out the window and saw the sacred tree's branches move as the morning breeze blew. Seeing it reminded her of the previous night's events and her attempt at Inuyasha. She hoped he was taking it okay, and didn't hate her.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walked into her closet, pulled out her uniform and dressed up, throwing her pajamas into her laundry hamper. Grabbing her book bag, she walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Her mother stood at the stove preparing a stack of pancakes for her kids to take. She turned to Kagome in a smile.

"Good morning Kagome. Would you like some pancakes?" She offered.

"Sure." She said.

She walked into the dining room and saw him. Inuyasha sat eating a stack of pancakes and stopped cutting away at them when he saw Kagome walk into the room.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement and resumed eating. Kagome sat across from him trying not to make in uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She let out before she could think.

Inuyasha looked up at her and shrugged. "Forget about it." He said.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dining room and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kagome. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." She said and began to prepare her breakfast.

"Okay, I'm going to work now. You two have a nice day. Kagome, make sure Sota gets up." Mrs. Higurashi said and walked away.

Inuyasha finished his plate and stood up. He washed his plate and went back up to his room. His home teacher wouldn't be there for another hour, so he took the time to write on his journal.

_Monday, January 27, 2014 _

_She's trying to talk to me. Last night, she came and told me she wanted to know me. She wants me to open up to her. I don't know what to think of all this. Should I believe her? Should I allow her to get to me? Her words and expression sound sincere, but I just can't trust her. Humans and demons don't understand my position. They don't know what it's like to be this way. I'm a monster to them. Mrs. Higurashi took me in though. She doesn't care what I am. Just like mother, she's an angel. Is Kagome that way too? _

Kagome walked down the hall to Sota's room. She noticed Inuyasha's door was slightly open and decided to peek in. He sat at his desk writing on those journals he always had. He suddenly got up and began to lift his pajama shirt off. Kagome felt like a peeping tom. A deep blush formed on her cheeks and she backed away quickly from the door, tripping over her own feet, she fell with a loud thump to the ground.

"_Oh god, I'm caught!" _She mentally slapped herself for being so clumsy.

Inuyasha looked to the door after hearing a loud noise. He walked over and saw Kagome on the ground outside of his door. He could see her bright red cheeks of embarrassment.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at the shirtless half demon. His perfect abs distracted her from his confused look. She got herself up quickly and straightened her skirt out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tripped over my own foot on the way to Sota's room." She lied hiding her face.

Inuyasha looked down remembering he was shirtless. "Oh sorry." He stepped back into his room and closed the door.

After regaining her senses, Kagome walked into Sota's room and woke him to get ready for school. After Sota's breakfast, they prepared to leave. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's room once gain and knocked on his door. He opened it fully dressed this time.

"I was just letting you know we're on our way out." She said.

"Okay." Is all he said before he closed the door.

"Now he thinks I'm a weirdo." Kagome felt the embarrassment returning. She brushed it off and made her way out to drop Sota off at his school and get herself to school as well.

She arrived at school and was walking towards the building when she was encountered by her beloved boyfriend, Hojo.

"Hey there. How's my girlfriend doing this morning?" He said landing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm good. Where are the girls?" She asked.

"I haven't seen them yet. They're around here somewhere I'm sure."

Just then Kagome heard her name being called from a distance. Her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came along waving hello. "Hey there love birds!" Yuka greeted.

Kagome smiled. "Hey girls."

"Did you guys get the homework over the weekend done?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, although there were a few questions I didn't get. I hate math." Kagome admitted.

"Nonsense Kagome! I'll give you my notes to copy so you can study for our upcoming exam next week." Ayumi said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ayumi." Kagome said.

The bell rung indicating class was starting soon and Kagome's friends said their goodbyes until later. "I'll see you at lunch?" Hojo asked.

"Of course." Kagome said. He gave her a peck on the mouth and ran off to class. Kagome also made her way to her own class.

As history class went on, Kagome day dreamed away. She hoped of a world where her step brother Inuyasha was happy, and accepted into her world. She wanted to be there for him. She never understood as a young girl. Inuyasha was always quiet, and solitary. Coming to understand why he was the way he was, she felt sorrow for him, not fear.

Before she knew it, Kagome day dreamed herself until the bell rang. She gathered her blank notebook and stuffed it into her book bag. She walked onto her next class deep in thought.

The first half of the day was rather uneventful and Kagome did nothing but think of a way to get Inuyasha to open up to her. It was finally lunch time and she couldn't wait to get to Hojo. She knew he could find a way to make her feel better.

She found him waiting for her where he always did right outside the cafeteria doors. Kagome walked up to him and let herself be wrapped up in a loving embrace.

"How was class?" He asked.

"It was boring. I can't help but think of my brother. I feel bad about the way he has to live his life. Like he's a prisoner in our home." Kagome said.

"Who that half demon your mother adopted? I thought you didn't care for him. Why the sudden interest?" Hojo asked.

"He's a human being as well Hojo. He has feelings and I watch him day by day being so lonely. I want to be there for him in any way that I can. I want people to know he is nothing less than any of us who are able to walk the streets."

"If he hurts you I'll kick his ass." Hojo said.

Kagome sighed. Hojo didn't seem like he cared about what Kagome tried to express. He was blinded by the words society have put into everyone's minds.

They day went by pretty fast. Kagome said her goodbye's to Hojo and began to make her way home. She wanted to bond with her brother and was planning on attempting to talk to him again.

She arrived home and kicked her shoes off. The house seemed quiet. Her mom wasn't home yet. She assumed she was out shopping or something. Her grandfather was most likely outside tending to the shrine.

She made her way upstairs and into her room. She dropped her book bag and walked back out into the hall towards Inuyasha's room. His door was closed. Kagome stood with her hand ready to knock. _"What if he doesn't want to talk? Kagome, get yourself together girl!" _

She took a deep breath ready to knock when the door opened. Inuyasha stood there looking down at her in a ready to knock stance.

"What do you want?" Is all he said.

Kagome looked down to the ground and let her hand fall at her side. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine. What do you care?" Inuyasha said in a cold tone.

"Look will you please just stop acting like this? I'm trying to get you to understand that I'm not here to judge you! I want you to have a friend. I want you to know that I'm here for you!" Kagome let out without thinking.

Inuyasha stood there with eyes wide. A side of Kagome he'd never seen before. She looked very mad. What was her deal? "Stupid girl. You think I'm going to open up to you from one day to another? I don't even know you! You come in here all high and mighty and expect me to believe you're legit? You got another thing coming. I don't care what people think of me!" He blurted back at her in hopes he'd scare her away, but all he got was an intense stare into his eyes.

Kagome looked into his eyes with intense sorrow. All she wanted was to help, but he just pushed farther and farther back. What could she do that showed she was serious about this? She only knew one thing. She grabbed a hold of him and took him into an embrace full of loving care. She wanted him to feel her honest care for him and he want for him to be accepted.

Inuyasha looked down at her in shock. What was she doing? He held his arms up and didn't know what to do. There she was wrapped around his waist in a tight hold around him. He could smell her sweet scent of strawberries and he felt himself calm down and settle into her embrace.

"Just give me a chance Inuyasha. Let me show you what being normal feels like." She said.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and slowly pushed away from her. "What do you want from me? Why do you want this so much?"

"Because I hate how you have to live. I hate how ignorant this world is." Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. Maybe she did mean well. Maybe a chance is all he needed. All she needed.

"Fine. I'll play along."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with joy. She felt a cloud of tension lift from the spot they stood at. "Thank you. May I come in?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and stepped aside as she let herself into his room. He closed the door behind them and stood against it as he watched her roam around.

Kagome lay eyes on the stack of journals and lifted one up. "So, what's in these?" She was about to open one up when Inuyasha came to his journal's rescue and swiped it from her hands.

"No. That's for me to know only." He put the journal back into its place and stood in a defensive pose blocking her from them.

"Fine." Kagome said with a smile.

"What do you do all day then? What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing. Watch television, play games, if the shrine is empty I can go outside for a bit."

"If you ever need anything I could get it for you. Since you can't go outside." Kagome said.

"Sure."

"Did you ever have any friends? At the orphanage?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"See? You know you're not all that bad."

"She was different too. People look at you and size you up and determine whether you're worth a second glance. She was my only friend." Inuyasha said and sat down on his bed.

Kagome sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha chose to ignore her action.

"What was her name?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo. She was sweet and beautiful. She was the only one who accepted me for me. Her eyes bared no judgment." Inuyasha said remembering the young lady.

"Did you love her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise. Just then, he realized, her eyes held the same look Kikyo gave him always. Kagome's look took him back to the time when he was with Kikyo.

"I guess so. I trusted her more than anyone. I believed in her. I guess you could call it love." Inuyasha said softly.

"What did this Kikyo look like? She must've been really beautiful."

Inuyasha stood up and kneeled down to get a shoe box out from under his bed. Inside the shoe box, he pulled out a picture and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome could not help but notice that this girl had a small resemblance to her. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. Kagome doubted a guy like Inuyasha would score with a girl less than this Kikyo girl. He himself was a looker.

"Inuyasha…this girl..." She was cut off.

"I know. At first I was kind of shocked myself after seeing you for the first time, but you are too different from her. Down to your scent. You're not Kikyo in any way." He looked away.

Kagome looked down at the picture again and put it down. "My scent?"

"Yeah. I am a dog demon. I can recognize people by their scent. My nose is much stronger than yours."

"So what happened with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. We were sent to different homes. She never came back, but I did. I was alone again waiting to be sent to a new home. She must've made her own life with new family, new friends."

"Do you think she's still out there? Maybe looking for you?"

Inuyasha looked down at the picture and shook his head. "No. I'm sure I'm just a distant memory to her." He put the picture back in the shoe box and kicked it back under his bed.

Kagome frowned. He believed this girl forgot about him. Could this be why he was so harsh towards her? Looking like Kikyo brought back memories he probably didn't want to remember.

"I'm sure she valued your friendship. She probably doesn't know where you are." Kagome tried to comfort him.

"Before she left. We weren't on friendly terms. She began to tell me she wanted to be with me, but I didn't believe her. Why would someone like her want to be with a half demon like me? I pushed her away and she left. With a bitter memory of me." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome felt horrible for him. Love didn't happen, and the only person he held close was torn away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm here for you Inuyasha. I could never hate someone like you. My mother knows how to find the good in everyone. I believe she was right in bringing you here. As hard as life can get, you have a home here and you have a friend in me." She encouraged him.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw her pure gaze. Her look of pure honesty and love. She was real. "Thank you." He said. Maybe letting her in would help him.

Kagome stood up and pulled him up with her taking him into an embrace. "I want you to know that you can always come to me when you feel desperate. Don't push us away. We are your family. I'm not giving up on you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt a bit awkward. He had never had anyone act this way towards him, not even Kikyo. He didn't know what to do with his arms. Should he embrace her? He slowly put his arms around her and finally took her into his arms.

A deep feeling filled his insides. It was warm, like her touch. Her smell was soothing to his senses. It was okay. She wasn't running in fear, or threatening. He brought his guard down and let her in for the first time. Just then, he felt like he went back in time, and he had Kikyo in his arms. He no longer held Kagome, but Kikyo. He could smell her once again. He could touch her. Her soft pale skin, her smell of sakuras. It was all coming back to him.

His embrace on Kagome tightened and he dug his face into her shoulder and took in her scent. Kagome looked towards the wall daring not to move. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want him to think she was getting scared.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She finally asked.

Inuyasha was brought back to his senses and realized what was going on. He pushed away from Kagome and turned away embarrassed. "Uh, Sorry." He apologized.

Kagome got an idea of what was going on. "It's okay. Like I said, I'm here for you. As your friend, and sister." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm going to take a shower." He said and made his way around her and out the door.

Kagome watched him leave and turned back to the stack of notebooks on his desk. She could take a peek, but she decided not to. Whatever was in those journals probably had a lot to do with Kikyo, and his feelings with living here. She decided not to touch on that as she got a lot of insight into his life just then. She left that for another day.

Inuyasha went into the restroom and locked the door. He looked himself in the mirror and saw the blush that began to fade. "What an idiot! What was I thinking?" He scolded himself.

He loved Kikyo with every inch of his being. Just then, Kagome brought him back and he wanted it to be Kikyo. He wanted her to know he did love her. She wasn't a bad person for loving him. He wanted her, but he was afraid. He fucked up.

The more he looked into Kagome's eyes and listened to her words, the more he saw Kikyo in her. He wished it wasn't that way. Kagome had her life, she had a boyfriend and a life. He could not get close to her. He can't get these type of feelings towards her. She was his foster sister. It would ruin everything if he fell in love with her. Kagome didn't want him in that way, she said it herself.

Kagome went into her room and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She stepped back out and went downstairs to greet her mom at the door.

"Hey where were you?" She asked.

"I went to do some grocery shopping for tonight's dinner. How was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Same old same old. I talked to Inuyasha again." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi put the groceries down and looked at her daughter. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"I think it went great. We made some good progress. He's really beginning to open up mom." Kagome said with a wide smile.

"Oh Kagome, that's great! I'm so happy." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah, I really think I can do this. I just want him to feel happy here."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she put her groceries up. She was so glad her daughter was so loving and accepting of their new family member. She knew it was the right thing to do to bring this unwanted soul into her home. She loved her children with all her heart.

After dinner, Kagome stood at the sink doing dishes. Her family sat at the living room watching television together laughing to the sitcom that was on. She played back through the breakthrough she made today in getting Inuyasha to open up. She was really getting somewhere. She wanted him to come out into the open world and make a life of his own. Maybe that was a more long term goal, but for now, she was going to be his friend.

Inuyasha walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Dinner was kind of awkward for him considering what he caught himself doing when he talked to Kagome earlier in the day. He felt so stupid. He knew it was Kagome he was holding in his arms, so why did her pretend it was Kikyo? He shook the thoughts from his head and sat at his desk. Opening the notebook to a blank page, he began to express his feelings into paper.

_So, Kagome. I don't know what her intentions really are. I get she's trying to be there for me, but It's all so foreign to me. How can that be her only desire? I mentioned Kikyo today for the first time. It brought back lots of memories. I could smell her scent once again. I could feel her touch. For a moment I forgot who really sat next to me. Kagome was no longer my foster sister. She was Kikyo. I just wanted to take her and never let her go. I wanted to tell her I did love her and I did want to be with her. How could I have been so stupid? Will I ever see Kikyo again? How can I forget about her when I see a constant reminder of her in Kagome?_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Face of Loneliness**

**Chapter 3**

**Letters at your door**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Inuyasha franchise. All assets belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Inuyasha woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button with a hard hand and dug his face back into his comfortable feather pillow. He wasn't feeling good at all this morning. He spent most of the night playing over the events of the night before. During his thoughts, he came to realize that being Kagome's friend was something he could not do. Falling for her was a line he dare not cross, and being her friend would be too much for him. It had been decided he would stop this thing he had going on with her.

Finally getting up, he stretched his tired bones and walked over to the dresser for some fresh boxers. He made his way to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower and brush his teeth. He stepped out of the restroom and began to make his way down the hall back to his room, when he heard the familiar chiming voice call his name.

"Hey Inuyasha, good morning." Kagome greeted as she caught up to him.

Inuyasha turned to acknowledge her but didn't stop walking. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Why does it matter?" Yeah, being as rude as he could would drive her away.

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you care? Just leave me alone wench." He retorted and went in his room, shutting the door in her face.

Kagome stood there confused as could be. What did she do? What happened since the night before?

After getting a shower herself and getting dressed for school, Kagome stepped out the door with just an apple for breakfast. She arrived at school and met her boyfriend, Hojo.

"Morning Kagome, how are you today?" He greeted her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" She asked.

"Good now that you're here." He flattered her.

"Are you going to Yuka's party this Saturday? There's a lot of people that are supposed to be going."

"No sorry. I'm supposed to be going out of town with my parents. They wanted to buy more supplies and stuff for our pharmacy. Are you going?"

"Yeah, Yuka is forcing me haha. I guess it'll be fun. I did wish you were coming although." Kagome said nudging her boyfriend on the arm.

Hojo grabbed her and pulled her up to him. "I'll miss you beautiful, but you know I'll text you the whole time."

After a long day in school, Kagome said her good bye to Hojo and made her way home. Her grandpa as always was out sweeping the stray leaves from under the sacred tree, her brother practicing his scoring kick for soccer.

"Hey sister! How was school?" He called out to her.

"Not bad not bad. Is mom home?"

"Yeah, she's inside cleaning up."

Kagome stepped inside and saw her mom walking down the hall with a laundry basket in hand. She turned at the sound of the sliding door, and smiled at her daughter's arrival.

"Hello sweetie, how was school today?"

"It was good, same thing every day." She kicked off her shoes and began to make her way upstairs to her room.

She glanced over and saw that Inuyasha's room was closed. She wondered if he was still upset like he was that morning. She entered her room and dropped her bag to the floor. Flopping on the soft bed she could feel herself dozing off.

Inuyasha sat at his desk doing homework when he heard Kagome's footsteps pass by and fade into her room. "Hmph." He brought his attention back to his homework and continued his task.

Kagome changed into a simple white t-shirt and some khaki shorts. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her purse. Walking out of her room and down the stairs, she slipped on some black sandals and made her way out the door.

"Where are you off to?" Mrs. Higurashi asked running into her on her way back into the house.

"Going to do a little shopping. Do you need anything?"

"No dear. Enjoy yourself." Mrs. Higurashi said and entered the house.

Kagome made her way down the shrine steps and into the streets. She boarded the bus and made her way across town. She wanted to buy Inuyasha a gift. Nothing fancy, but she wanted him to feel good about himself, and about being open to a friendship with her.

She knew he liked to write. She knew obviously he wrote his feelings out into the pages of those notebooks. Maybe she could figure a way out to get him to express himself to her without feeling uncomfortable. She arrived at a book store that she read about online. It was supposed to be big in journalism and things of such, but not many humans came because it was owned by a demon.

Kagome walked inside and noticed demon look her way, but they quickly ignored her once they noticed what she was. A woman stood at the counter sitting down reading away. She glanced up at Kagome with piercing red eyes.

"What brings you here girl? Are you lost?"

"No, I've heard good things about your store. I wanted to buy something for a friend. Could you point me out to your journal section?"

The woman turned her gaze to an area in the store and pointed a sharp claw in the direction. Kagome bowed in thanks and made her way carefully to the section. There was a large variety of journals. They were all so beautiful.

She wanted to buy him a good quality journal for him to write on to express his feelings towards her. Instead of being closed off and bottling up his emotions, she wanted him to put this at her door whenever something new was written, and she could write him back with advice, and comfort.

Looking around for a few minutes she was having a hard time looking for the perfect journal for her idea. She was about to grab one off the shelf when she bumped her arm up against someone. She jumped back and looked up to see a handsome tanned man with icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching." She apologized to the demon.

"No worries. Are you okay?" He asked glancing at her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you."

"What's your name beautiful? I see you're human but you come from priestess ancestors by the way your aura feels. You're pretty brave for coming to this side of town."

"Kagome, and that's impressive. You noticed my priestess ability, not that I ever use it. I heard good things on this book store so decided to pay a visit. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Koga Okami. Nice to meet you Kagome." He said holding out a hand.

Kagome smiled and took his hand. "Nice to meet you too Koga. I thought demons didn't like humans. Won't you get in trouble for speaking to me?"

"No, I personally don't care for humans. You are just too beautiful to dislike." He said with a cool look on his face.

Kagome giggled and nudged him a little. "C'mon stop it. You're going to make me blush." She said playfully.

"So what are you looking for Kagome? Looking for the perfect diary to write about me on?" He said teasingly.

"Hehe, yes of course! Haha, no, I'm here looking for a gift for a friend of mine that likes to write. I wanted to buy him something he'd like."

"A he huh? Well do you like this friend of yours? You trying to impress him?"

"He's my foster brother. He doesn't get out much and he's very shy."

"Well, that's a relief." He said.

Kagome just laughed at his flirting. Koga was such a bright spirit it made her feel so bubbly inside. The opposite of what she'd thought she'd feel like from meeting a full demon.

"Well, I've got to get going now, but it was a wonderful experience to meet you Kagome. Here's my number, we should hang out sometime." He said as he wrote his number down into a piece of paper and slipped it into her hand.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, it was nice meeting you too Koga." She said with a smile.

He said his goodbye with a strong hug and made his way out of the store. Kagome hurried and picked out the journal she wanted for Inuyasha and made her way to the counter. The woman looked up from her book and set it down as she grabbed her scanner to ring up Kagome's purchase.

"I see you were conversing with Koga. Did he try anything at you?" She asked.

"Not that I would think. He seems like a genuinely nice guy." Kagome admitted with a smile.

"You don't seem afraid at all of demon girl. Do you not know that you could have easily been kidnapped by him and never be seen again? Human police could not even save you."

"Yeah, I just don't see that in anyone's heart…Demon or not." Kagome said with a smile, not breaking eye contact with the demon woman.

"Good to know. That'll be 1619.47 yen." She said with a smile.

Kagome pulled out her wallet and payed the lady. She stuffed the journal into her bag and made her way out the door. The sun was beginning to set and she hurried to the bus stop. The last thing she wanted was to be alone on this side of town at night.

She sat and waited for the bus that seemed to never arrive. Demon men, and women walked past her noticing her, but not taking the time to acknowledge her as a person. A woman came and sat next to her. Kagome glanced over and noticed she was mostly covered up by loose clothing. She could see loose strands of hair falling from inside her hood.

The woman turned to Kagome and smiled. "Good evening."

"Same to you." She said back to her. She looked down and pulled her phone out of her purse. She noticed a text message from Eri. She quickly replied and looked at the time. Where was the bus?

"The bus does seem to be taking it's time in coming, don't you think?" The woman began to speak.

"Y-yeah, must be some kind of delay."

"I wouldn't like to be out on this side of town looking like that so late." She said.

Kagome looked her way once again, almost catching the woman's face. "I didn't expect to be here that long."

"Of course you didn't. You're very interesting girl. I can see that you're a priestess."

Kagome tried to make out her face, but she hid it well under her hood. Was she a demon?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked.

"I am a priestess as well." She said.

"Really? It's really rare that we find priestesses around here in Tokyo. I've never met one outside of my family. What is your name?"

"Kikyo."

Wait what? Did she say Kikyo? Kagome couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe she managed to run into the woman Inuyasha loved. What was she doing here? Was it really her?

"Can I ask you something Kikyo?" Kagome managed the courage to find out what was itching her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Inuyasha?"

The woman turned to her and let her hood fall from her head, revealing her face. Kagome looked at her and saw her long black locks of hair fall and frame her face beautifully. This girl was stunningly beautiful. The pictures did her no justice. Kagome could not see a resemblance in her. Kikyo was much more mature looking and more beautiful.

"Inuyasha? You know him?" She asked. She didn't seem shocked at all to hear of him.

"Yes, he's my foster brother. Kikyo, I just want you to know, he still loves you. Don't think of him as a heartless person."

Kikyo smiled and looked to the ground. "Don't worry girl. These days, I don't think of him at all. He is nothing to me. Let him know that the woman he fell in love with is no longer here. Tell him he won't find love in me again and to move on…Like I did."

Kagome looked at her with sorrow. "It would hurt him. I think it would be good for you two to meet, catch up."

Kikyo got up and put her hood back on. "I'll catch the next bus. Goodbye." She said and walked away into the darkening streets.

The bus finally arrived and Kagome made her way home. She kicked off her shoes and made her way up the stairs and to Inuyasha's door.

She knocked softly and waited for his answer. The door didn't open, and she didn't hear any movement from the other side. She tried to knock again, but no answer. She guessed he was sleeping.

She walked to her room and sat at her desk. Pulling out a pen, she began to write on the journal she bought him.

_Well, here I am writing on this. Now, bear with me as I explain what I want to attempt here. I know you like to write although I don't know of what. I assume it's something personal as you won't let me read. So, I propose to you to let me in another way. I want you to open up to me and feel comfortable enough to express anything you want to me. Since you express yourself through paper, I assume, I would like for you to express yourself to me through this journal. Every night, or really, whenever you want, I will read whatever you write me and I can comfort you by writing back. I hope you consider this and give it a try as this is my technique in getting you to open up. I hope to wake up to a journal slid under my door with your response. _

She placed the string bookmark where she wrote and closed the journal. She stepped out into the hall and sneaked over to Inuyasha's door. She slid the journal carefully under his door and went back into her room. She dressed into her pajamas, too tired to even eat, she fell fast asleep on her comfortable bed.

Inuyasha lay eyes following the ceiling fan when he heard Kagome again at the other side of his door. She didn't knock this time, but he heard something. Leaning over to look, he noticed a red hardcover journal sitting at his door. He got up and grabbed it up off the floor. Noticing the bookmark, he grabbed the string and pulled it up to reveal the saved page. He read her words and wondered what made her want to do this. She did care, but he refused to fall in love again. He refused to get close to her. Why did he want to write back then?

He walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen. He tapped his head a bit with said pen, and closed the journal. _"What am I doing?" _ He asked himself. He opened it up again and he began to write.

_What do you want from me? What's your deal? I don't need you. I appreciate you trying to comfort me, but I am used to being alone. I was never worthy of someone's affection. Why are you giving me yours? I can't be around you. Seeing Kikyo in you is something I hate to see. I can't relive those moments. _

He opened his door and slid the journal under her door. He didn't know what made him do that, but maybe this way was better. A way he could let her know he wasn't interested, without having to see her face once more.

**A/N: Spell checked to the best of my computer's ability. Trying to incorporate more characters into the story. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Face of Loneliness**

**Chapter 4: Leap to heal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way. All assets belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome woke up to her alarm and sat up to hit her snooze button. She stood to stretch and make her bed. As she turned, the red journal caught her eye. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up off the floor. She sat at her desk and began to read his response. She didn't realize how much her face alone affected him. She suddenly remembered her encounter with Kikyo the night before. She wondered where she was now, and what she was doing on that side of town to begin with. Demons despised priestesses or anything holy.

She closed the journal and got ready for school. She arrived to school and met up with Hojo. "Good morning." She said and planted a kiss on his mouth. He received it gladly and grabbed her up in a loving embrace.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Alright. What'd you do yesterday? You didn't text me all day." She said with a pout.

"Sorry. My parents had a busy day at the pharmacy and I had to help. What'd you do yesterday?"

"I went to this book store on the other side of town to buy a gift for Inuyasha." She waited for his reaction. Hojo just looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Not of anger, but like she had grown another head.

"Was it his birthday or anything?"

"No, I just wanted him to feel like he mattered. I want him to open up to me."

"Why does it matter? He chose to not speak to you."

Kagome sighed. "He only chooses to not speak to other people because we all view people like him as if they're monsters, a product of an accident. If you talk to him, he's normal like you and I. You should meet him, and maybe you'll think otherwise." She said with a smile.

Hojo looked at her waiting for her to say she was kidding, but his girlfriend was very serious about the matter. "I don't know Kagome. I've never been around demons at all."

Kagome took his hand into hers and looked into his eyes. "Hojo, I promise you won't even notice he's a demon. I won't rush you to meet him, but when you're ready let me know. It would mean a lot to me."

Hojo smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's why I love you. You and your big heart."

The bell rang, and they retreated to their classes. Kagome sat down and pulled her books out ready for class. She glanced up and noticed a girl walk by and sit next to her. She had never seen her before and assumed she was new to school.

The girl glanced at her and gave her a shy smile. She was beautiful, with long dark brown hair reaching her lower back. "Hello, are you new here?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"My name's Kagome Higurashi." She said extending her hand out to her.

She took it with a smile. "Sango Taijiya. Nice to meet you Kagome."

"Demon hunter. Your last name translates to demon hunter."

"Yeah, my family are descendants of demon slayers in the feudal era. We own a small museum of sorts in Osaka. It showcases weapons our family used in that era."

"Wow, sounds cool. So, you don't like demons? I know it's illegal to kill them now." Kagome was intrigued by her.

"My family doesn't have anything against demons. Our ancestors were hired by village heads and people of royalty to exterminate evil demons terrorizing their villages. I actually have demons as friends."

Kagome smiled. "Wow. That sounds really interesting. Are your demon friends in Osaka as well?"

"Yeah. The segregation isn't as bad in Osaka. Demon who don't want to be looked down on for befriending humans live there most often."

Sango's information was very interesting and brought so many ideas to Kagome. Maybe Inuyasha could go there when he became an adult. Maybe they wouldn't judge him for being half demon.

Class began and Sango and Kagome were not allowed to talk, but Kagome invited her to lunch with her friends. Sango fit in well and got along with everyone. Although she did have a more mature way of thinking than her friends.

School ended and Kagome invited Sango out to eat at her favorite place, Wacdonalds. They arrived and took a seat after ordering their food. "So, what did you move to Tokyo for?" Kagome asked.

"We aren't really planning on staying here. My home in Osaka is going under construction for an expansion and my father owns a house here in Tokyo. We are only living here until repairs are completed."

The server brought them a platter with both their orders and placed it on the table. Kagome grabbed her food and munched on a french-fry. "These things are so delicious!" She said between chews.

Sango giggled and took a bite out a french-fry herself. They talked more in getting to know each other and by the end of their lunch outing, Kagome found a good friend in her. They exchanged numbers and took their separate ways to each of their homes.

Kagome got home and kicked her shoes off. She greeted her family who sat in the living room watching TV and made her way to her room. She glanced over at the journal and wondered what Inuyasha was doing. She changed into a pink pullover sweater and a navy skirt and walked out into the hallway to his room. She knocked, but no one answered.

"Inuyasha is outside." She turned to see Sota standing at the top of the stairs.

"What's he doing?"

"He's exercising in the gym."

"Thanks." Kagome walked past him, ruffling his hair as she passed.

She made her way outside and to the home gym that her mother had installed into the shrine for Inuyasha to have something to do in the house. She walked inside and saw him. He sat at the end of the room bench pressing what looked like hundreds of pounds of weights. She couldn't help but stare at his flexing muscles shine in the light from the sweat.

Inuyasha smelled her sweet scent as she sneaked into the room. He finished up his lift and placed the bar on its place. "What do you want?" He sat up and turned to her.

Kagome jumped up embarrassed that he caught her staring. A deep red blush formed on her face and she turned away from him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Inuyasha shrugged. "What did you want?" He stood up and walked her way.

"I, just wanted to know what you were up to." She said shyly.

Inuyasha looked towards the gym equipment pointing out to her what he was obviously doing.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat on a bench and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Yesterday, when I went for that red journal, I met someone." She began.

"And?"

"It was Kikyo." She let it out.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of her name and his eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah. I was waiting on a bus and she was sitting right next to me."

"How do you know it was her?" He asked.

"I asked her if she knew you."

"What did she say?" Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"She remembers you." She couldn't tell him what she said. It would break his heart.

"Is that all? She didn't say she wanted to see me? You didn't ask her to come?" Inuyasha stood, anger taking over.

Kagome looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Inuyasha, she.."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "What?"

Kagome was surprised at his actions. She couldn't get it out. "I wasn't able to. She walked away before I could tell her. She was in a hurry to get somewhere, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha pushed her back against the wall and landed a hard fist on the wall right next to her face. Kagome closed her eyes startled by his reaction to her lie.

"Damn you! You talk about wanting to help me, and making me feel better, but you couldn't let her know I was still here? Wanting for her to return!" He yelled in her face.

Kagome just turned her face and looked to the ground. She did tell her that he still loved her. That he wanted her back in his life. The truth was cruel. She didn't want him anymore.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Forgive me."

Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. He pushed himself away from her and turned around staring into the wall not sure of what to say. He just wanted to run out and look for her now knowing that she was close.

"Where did you see her?" He finally broke the silence.

"Uh, on the other side of town. Beyond the border to the demon's side of town. I can't say she's still there."

Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room and Kagome followed him out. "Inuyasha, I'll try to find her again and convince her to come."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going."

"What? You can't go out there! There are some sick people out there who will kill you for the simple reason of being half demon." She caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back with all her strength.

"Let go Kagome. I'm going to find her." He pulled his arm from her grasp and kept walking.

"She doesn't want to see you Inuyasha!" She let out without thinking.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to look at Kagome. She was surely lying to him to stop him from going.

"You won't stop me."

"Go if you want. I won't try to stop you. I lied because I didn't want you to be hurt, but you're still gonna go out there and get hurt in another way so why keep it to myself? She told me to tell you to forget about her. She doesn't think about you anymore and she advices you do the same."

Inuyasha's ears dropped and he just looked at Kagome in shock at her words. As the new information processed in his mind, he began to realize it didn't sound so farfetched. Kikyo did leave with a bad impression of him, so it was only normal for her to have moved on.

"I see." He finally let out.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I tried."

"Forget about it. I will." He said and began to walk into the house.

She wanted to follow him inside and comfort him, but the last thing he wanted to see was someone that looked like the very woman that broke his heart.

She walked in a few minutes after him, making sure he wouldn't be out of his room. She wanted to give him his space. She walked into her room and flopped on the bed. The light from her phone began to shine indicating a message.

_Hey beautiful, what are you up to?_

Hojo texted her. A smile formed on her face. She felt much better that her boyfriend took the time to text her.

_Just lying in bed. I'm exhausted. I miss you._

She put her phone on her side bed table and dug her face into her pillow. The frustration she felt was horrible. She got up and walked over to her desk. Opening the journal she began to write.

_Hey, I know you don't want to speak to anyone right now, but I need to speak to someone. I feel horrible for what happened and how things played out. I never expected to run into Kikyo and I hoped she would come to the shrine and see you. I hate the fact that people view you as such a different person. It's frustrating to know I can't get people to understand you. I want to understand you myself, but you won't let me in and I hope that you will. I can't take away the pain you endured as a child and I can't change the world by myself, but I can feel better in my heart, by making you move on. I'll do anything to help you move on. Not everyone is good at heart, most people are evil, but I want to help you Inuyasha. I want to take you forward in life. _

She closed the journal and sat for a moment wondering whether she would slide it under his door or not. Maybe she would wait for a while until he cooled down. She got up and lay in bed and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

Inuyasha sat at his desk with his head buried in his palms. He couldn't believe what had just been heard from Kagome. Kikyo didn't want to see him again. She had moved on without him. He wasn't even a memory to her and that broke his heart in a million pieces. To be able to feel again, he knew he had to do what he's been avoiding this entire time. He had to forget about her, and throw everything that represented her.

He got up and reached for the box of memories under his bed. He sat on the bed and began to pull everything out that she had given him and all their pictures. Sticking them in a bag he grabbed up a box of matches and walked out of his room making his way downstairs.

"Inuyasha? Honey did you not want to eat dinner today?" Mrs. Higurashi peeked her head out of the kitchen as she saw him pass by.

"No thank you mother. I'm just gonna be outside for a bit." He said and walked outside into the darkness of the night.

The shrine grounds seemed quiet and relaxing. He walked to a spot and kneeled down. Dumping out the bag into a pile of memories, he pulled a match out of his pocket, and with a strike to the ground the match became the end of his pain with Kikyo. He threw it into the pile of memories and watched the fire destroy everything he held on to for so long.

Inuyasha sat staring at the ashes burn slowly and the fire fade. The wind began to blow and the now dead ashes flew into the night. He got up and made his way inside. The house was quiet as everyone had retreated to their rooms for bed. He walked up the stairs and walked to his room, when he turned and looked over to Kagome's closed door.

He didn't know why, but all he wanted to do now was go in there and see her. It could have been his recent devastation, but he made his way to her door and listened intently for any sign of her being awake. After confirming that she was indeed in bed, he slowly grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned it. Pushing it open, her scent hit him with a force and he took it all in. Her scent was so intoxicating, he couldn't admit that to her, but he was attracted to it more and more each time they were around each other.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room and he caught sight of her as she lay on her bed sound asleep. He walked farther in and closed the door slowly behind him. Her room was so calming with her smell and her energy. He looked around getting familiar with her room, when he noticed the red journal on her desk. He walked over to it and picked it up, opening it to the last page that was written on.

He began to read her words and a realization came to him. Maybe she was the way for him to move on. He spent his time avoiding her and condemning her to being just as ignorant as everyone in society was, that he failed to realize this could change him. She wrote these words on her own and didn't bother to shove it under his door. She was trying hard and maybe all she needed was a chance. He sat down at her desk and pulled a pen out. Not really thinking he began to write the first things that came to his mind.

_Kagome, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a jackass towards you. I know you care and you mean well. Your mother is the most caring person I know and I know she taught you the only way she knows. I was just afraid to get close to you. I'll admit you make me nervous and unsure, but after today, all I want to do is move on with my life and try to make the best out of my situation. I'll try my best to move on, but I know with your help it's a sure thing to come. _

He closed the journal up and put the pen back in its place. He turned on his seat and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful...realizing what he was doing, and thinking to himself, he turned away with a blush on his face and shook the thoughts from his mind. He got up making sure he left everything as it was and walked out of the room.

He went into his room and flopped on his bed. He still felt like a big part of his heart was ripped out, but he knew he had the will power to move on. All this time he's been alone, and he now had a second chance at being happy in his misery. The face of loneliness he learned to recognize in the mirror was now something he wanted to erase. The mirror would not be a reflection of his misery, but of his victory to move forward.

The week passed and it was friday. Kagome was glad the week was over and she could enjoy the weekend. She hadn't talked to Inuyasha since the day she told him about what had happened with Kikyo. She decided she was going to give him time to process everything and when the time came, she would be there for him. She hadn't touched the red journal either and tried to keep her distance as she knew she was a constant reminder of the woman.

"Do you want to go out tonight before I leave town for the weekend?" Hojo asked her.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could go out to dinner, or to a movie?"

"A movie sounds nice and simple." She said with a smile. It had been a while since she had spent any time with Hojo, but she knew he was understanding.

"Alright. I'm just gonna go home and run some errands and I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good."

Hojo smiled and gave her a good bye kiss before he took off on his bike to his house.

Kagome walked home and made her way up the stairs. She walked into her closet and began to search for an outfit to wear when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!." She called out to the visitor.

"Hello dear, how was school?" Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the closet with her.

"It was good, no homework over the weekend! How was work?"

"Same old same old. Are you going out today?" She asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been out with Hojo for a while and he's gonna be out of town this weekend with his parents, so we're going out to a movie." She pulled out a simple white sun dress and showed it to her mom waiting on a nod of approval.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled on it indicating it was a yes. She hung the dress on a hook over the door and pulled out some underwear and bra to get ready for a shower.

"What I really came to ask is how things were going with Inuyasha? He hasn't really been speaking much and I'm starting to worry."

Kagome stopped looking for a pair of shoes to go with her dress option and looked at her mom. "I met the girl he was in love with at his foster home and she refused to see him. In fact, she told me she never wanted to see him and advised that he forget about her. It broke his heart mom."

Mrs. Higurashi looked down with sadenned eyes and sighed. "Oh dear, my poor boy. Should I have a talk with him?"

"Maybe it'll make him feel better." Kagome agreed.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of Kagome's room and made her way to Inuyasha's door. He opened it pretty quick and smiled when he saw his mother. "Hey, what's up?"

"May I come in son?"

"Yeah." He said and stepped aside letting her inside.

She walked in and sat at the foot of his bed. "Are you doing okay sweetheart? You've been pretty quiet this week."

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Yeah, I'm doing fine actually." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear." Mrs. Higurashi said with a bright smile.

"Mom, is Kagome okay? I haven't spoken to her in days. I think she's mad."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. They both assumed they were mad and were not speaking to each other when truly everything was fine.

"Oh dear yes she is fine."

"Don't tell her I asked you." He said turning a blush on his face.

"Not a word." She said and got up and left.

Kagome showered and sat down at her vanity mirror to do her make up. She went with a subtle look, choosing a light pink eye shadow and pale rose lip gloss. She combed her hair up into a loose bun and slipped into her dress. With the outfit, she finally decided on a pair of black wedges. She slipped her essentials into a matching purse and was going for her phone when she heard her door knock again.

She turned for it, but Inuyasha was already halfway through the door. She stopped where she stood as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She returned.

"Can we talk?"

He wanted to talk to her? "Y-yeah, come sit." She said as she motioned for her desk chair.

He walked over and sat down, chair facing her bed as Kagome took a seat across from him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He began.

"What for?"

"For the other day, and what I wrote on the journal. I assume you got creeped out by it. I wasn't thinking straight and.." He was cut off.

"I haven't touched that journal since that day. I thought you didn't want to speak to me, so I just gave you your space." Instantly, Kagome wondered what was written on the journal that she didn't know of.

"Ugh, this is so stupid." He got up and grabbed the journal, throwing it across the room to the floor. He walked over and pulled Kagome up to her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a jackass and I know you mean well. I'm just afraid to go through this and all I ever knew was to keep my guard up, but I'm willing to move forward. I want you to be there, in my future. You're a good friend and I know you can help me. Please help me, Kagome." He let out.

Kagome stood in shock her eyes locked on his. He had confessed all this to her and was actually asking for her help. He was asking for her to be there with him.

"Inuyasha, that's the most I've heard from you ever."

"Well? Is that all you've got to say?" He said covering his nervousness with bluntness.

A wide smile crossed Kagome's face. She jumped up and flung her arms around him. "Of course I'll always be there for you silly."

Inuyasha looked down at her with surprise and took her hug in. He blushed, but it was okay cause she could not see him as they embraced each other in a loving hug. Her body against his was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. He could have her there forever.

They stood there taking in each other's being when the moment was broken by Kagome's phone ringing. Inuyasha pulled away from her and turned towards the door hiding his blush.

Kagome answered her phone and seemed to be speaking with her boyfriend, which strangely made Inuyasha upset. She hung up and looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. You don't know how much it's been bothering me."

"Yeah." He said in a daze. He didn't know what he was feeling. Maybe the sweet scent she bore was getting to his head.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now." He said and walked out the door. He rushed to his room and let the door close. He needed to gather up his thoughts and process what had just happened.

Kagome shrugged off the odd departure of he foster brother and took her stuff before she walked out the door of her room. She walked downstair and said goodbye to her mother and grandpa before leaving for the door to her date with Hojo. She was so excited to see him, but all she wanted to do was get back and be with Inuyasha. Her new found friendship was something she wanted to explore. She hoped he felt the same way too. A bright smile on her face she walked onward to her boyfriend as she looked forward to better days.

**A/N:Loooong chapter, but I had so much I wanted to write. It would've been longer but I just cut it off here. Spell checked to my best ability. More chapters to come and as always, reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
